1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to portable shelters used by hunters and woodsmen. More particularly, the invention relates to portable overhead shelters which my be secured to a tree, typically in conjunction with a tree stand such as the portable type or lean-too type tree stand.
2. Prior Art
Tree stands for deer hunters and hunters of other game are well known in the art. There are also overhead shelters or covers which are intended to attach to the tree above the tree stand and help protect a hunter from rain and snow (or to provide shade on hot sunny days) while the hunter is stationed in tree stand. One type of overhead cover is seen in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,286 to Madion and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,707 to Lindaman. These overhead covers are basically umbrellas adapted to be attached to a tree. Because of these patent""s minimal framing structure, they are relatively flimsy. Neither Madion nor Lindaman illustrate a structure that may extend very far from the tree trunk to which they are attached. This limits their ability to keep a hunter dry in a blowing rain. Moreover, their minimal framing structure renders them susceptible to damage from strong winds. Additionally, their cupped shape catches wind and makes it even more likely that strong winds will dislocate or damage these covers. Another type of overhead cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,655 to Justice. This cover is large triangular frame which extends outwardly from the tree with the apex of the triangle attaching to the tree. While this provides a relatively wide cover at the base of the triangle, it provides substantially less coverage as the sides of the triangle taper towards the tree. Thus the Justice cover provides very little protect from rain blowing from behind the hunter. Additionally, the Justice cover tends to have a large downward inclination as it extends away from the tree. This means the apex of the triangular cover must be position relative high up the tree in order to avoid the base of the triangle obstructing the hunter""s view and ability to traverse his firearm. The inclined orientation of the Justice cover also makes it likely to catch the wind if the wind is blowing in a direction parallel to the inclination of the cover.
There are other types of tree stands which incorporate an overhead cover. One such tree stand is U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,066 to Swett. However, Swett discloses a heavily framed, enclosed tree stand having a roof. It will be apparent that devices such as Swett are too heavy to be easily carried up a tree. Because of the inherent dangers of falling while attempting to climb to a tree stand, it is highly desirable to have a overhead cover which is light enough not to impede the hunter as he or she climbs the tree.
It is object of this invention to provide a portable overhead shelter or cover for a tree stand which provides better protection from the elements than prior art devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable overhead shelter which may be adjusted to maintain a level orientation when positioned on trees of different diameters.
It is still a further object to provide a portable overhead shelter which is light enough that, when assembled on the ground, may be easily carried by a person climbing a tree.
It is yet another object to provide a portable overhead shelter which is designed to be xe2x80x9cclimbedxe2x80x9d up a tree in conjunction with a climbing tree stand.
Therefore, the present invention provides a portable shelter for a tree blind. The shelter includes an upper tree gripping bracket and a tension member extending from the upper tree gripping bracket and operatively connecting to an overhead frame. A vertical spacing member maintains a vertical distance between the upper tree gripping bracket and a lower tree gripping bracket. A compressive member extends between the vertical spacing member and the overhead frame and the compressive member is adjustable relative to the vertical member.